Oracle Files: Barbara Minerva
Characters * Lincoln March * Barbara Minerva * John Jones * Diana Prince * Oracle (Away) Location * March Ventures, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Lincoln March: I mean, is all this really necessary? I went through all of this already with the GCPD. * Diana Prince: Yes. I'm afraid so, Mr. March. ARGUS takes meta-crime very seriously and this particular criminal that assaulted you and robbed you last night, this 'cat' you described, well she's of great interest to us. So any help you can lend would be greatly appreciated. * Lincoln March: Of course, Agent Prince. I'm sorry. Me and my campaign are more than happy to help in any way possible. * John Jones: Great. I am glad to hear it. Could you tell me where exactly it was that you first saw her? * Lincoln March: Right there. By the window. I came to get my cell phone which I left in here during the rally last night. I almost didn't even see her... but when I did, she came across the room in the blink of an eye and threw me into the window there. See that crack there? * Diana Prince: Sixty-fourth floor. You're a lucky man. Do you remember anything else before you blacked out? Did Catwoman say anything- * Lincoln March: Catwoman? chuckle No, this wasn't Catwoman. You must have heard wrong. This was a literal cat-woman. Had a tail and stripes. * Barbara Minerva: chuckle Spots. * Lincoln March: Excuse me? * John Jones: Something you wish to say, Agent Minerva? * Barbara Minerva: The assailant last night wasn't Catwoman. It was Cheetah. Super strength, enhanced speed, tail, fur pattern. It's Cheetah. * Lincoln March: Cheetah? * Barbara Minerva: She's a big deal in Europe. Steals rare antiquities usually. Apparently, she's hopped across the pond. * John Jones: Ah, yes... I do remember reading some reports on her now. But if she's an art thief, why did she steal Mr. March's phone? * Diana Prince: That's a good question. Any idea why this Cheetah would want your phone? * Lincoln March: I'm running for mayor in a very heated election against two opponents who have a history of playing dirty. I'm sure they hired her. * Diana Prince: That's a bold accusation, Mr. March. We'll look into it. Call us if you remember anything. Let's go see if GCPD found anything else- * Barbara Minerva: Not bloody likely... Uh, I mean, Cheetah doesn't normally leave evidence behind. But you can give it a shot, if you like. Trivia and Notes * Cheetah is currently working for Amanda Waller as seen in VOX Box: Of Cats and Birds. * This event took place during the 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election where Lincoln March was running against District Attorney Marian Grange and then current Mayor Sebastian Hady. Links and References * Oracle Files: Barbara Minerva Category:Oracle Files Category:Lincoln March/Appearances Category:Barbara Minerva/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:March Ventures/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances